Perfect TWO
by Yeolaf
Summary: I'm Sorry, I'm suck of making summary.


1

Baekhyun adalah gadis cantik yang kaya raya. Ayah yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kasar dan sombong serta pergaulan yang luar biasa liar. Ia menjadi gadis dengan keinginan-keinginannya yang selalu terpenuhi. Meski begitu Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dengan romansa masa remaja. Baginya itu hanya hiburan bagi mereka yang tak punya uang untuk berbelanja apapun yang mereka inginkan. Baginya cinta hanya omong kosong yang diputar balikkan maknanya oleh mereka-mereka yang kesepian. Ia tak pernah mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Meski itu dari Ketua osis yang kaya dan juga Tampan luar biasa, Kris. Sampai suatu hari ia mendapati dirinya dijaga oleh seorang pemuda tinggi yang dia ketahui sebagai pelayan disalah satu Club malam di Area Gangnam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini, Bodoh?" Tanya Luhan yang mendapati temannya itu berdiri bak orang bodoh didepan cafe Viva Polo.

"Ayo masuk, Aku haus"

"Tapi Baek, kita akan terlambat Sampai disekolah.

"Waah, Kapan kau mulai jadi anak baik?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini Baekhyun, Ayolah". Rengek Luhan tetap menolak

"Kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan berdebat seperti ini Luhan"

Tanpa kata-kata Luhan lalu mendorong pintu masuk cafe tersebut menuju kasir dan memesan minuman tanpa bertanya apa-apa kepada Baekhyun. Melihat laki-laki yang berdiri didepan kasir dengan baju seperti itu, membuat perut Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh.

"Permisi, Kami memesan ice blend cookies dan strawberry milkshake, please"

"Semuanya 8$, Terimakasih"

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Luhan dibuat heran dengan wajah Baekhyun yang membeku.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Oh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja". Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia dibuat heran dengan lelaki yang menjadi kasir barusan. Baekhyun hanya merasa mereka saling mengenal setelah insiden hari itu ketika laki-laki ini menolong Baekhyun, tapi melihat sikapnya mungkin kali ini Baekhyun harus berubah pikiran.

'Apa dia benar-benar lupa? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura'. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ini pesanannya, Selamat menikmati" Lelaki itu menyodorkan minuman yang langsung diterima oleh Luhan.

"Terima Kasih, Park Chanyeol". Mendengar namanya disebut Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dibuat Kaget.

"Name tag" Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk dada kirinya seakan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Oh sama-sama Nona" Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dan karena itu Baekhyun hampir mempermalukan dirinya dengan berteriak betapa Tampannya senyum itu.

Mereka meninggalkan Cafe itu dengan Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Meski sebenarnya kecewa karena tak dilirik sedikit pun oleh lelaki itu. Baekhyun hanya merasa bahwa mereka seharusnya saling sapa karena kejadian tempo hari yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Chanyeol setelah mendapati Baekhyun yang terduduk disalah satu meja Bar dengan keadaan mabuk. Ini sedikit membebani Chanyeol entah kenapa.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, hanya saja saya sedikit mabuk. Dan Luhan sialan itu dibawa kabur oleh pacarnya. Dan disinilah aku". Dengan nada orang mabuk Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mari kuantar kau ke Mobilmu"

"Tidak, terimakasih". Tolak Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Baiklah". Jawab Chanyeol pasrah, namun dia tak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya duduk dan menunggu Baekhyun terbangun.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut, masih dengan keadaan yang sama meski sebenarnya ia sudah tidur lebih dari 6 jam.

"Yah, Aku adalah salah satu pelayan disini dan kehadiran anda selama 6 jam sambil tertidur sungguh menganggu pekerjaanku"

"Wah, Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan ini pada seorang gadis". Kata Baekhyun sambil membuang muka.

"Aku juga tak percaya pada diriku sendiri, menunggui Anda terbangun hanya karena Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas saya. Dan sebagai Orang terhormat, bisakah anda pulang sekarang?". Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Sadarkah dia dengan siapa dia bicara? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau mengusirku? Aku adalah pelanggaran VVIP disini, Aku bisa tinggal selama apapun yang ku mau". Bentak Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak dihargai oleh pelayanan ini. Apalagi sekarang dia belum pulih total dari mabuknya.

"Club ini Tutup dari 4 jam yang lalu, dan Anda tertidur lebih dari 6 jam. Aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik untuk tak membangunkan atau meninggalkan Anda dalam keadaan Mabuk. Anda harusnya tahu untuk gadis seusia Anda, club malam seperti ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya"

"Kau menceramahiku? Kau tahu siapa Aku?". Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sudah diremehkan oleh pelayan Club ini.

"Aku hanya berusaha berbuat baik. Maaf untuk membuat merasa disepelekan. Tapi Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh Istirahat, jadi bisakah Anda pulang sekarang, Aku harus menutup tempat ini. Dan kehadiran anda membuatnya terhalang"

"Beraninya Kau mengusirku. Berapa yang bisa kubayar untuk 2 jam menjagaku?"

"Gadis kaya seperti anda selalu merasa bahwa uang dapat menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi waktuku tak sebanyak Anda. Terimakasih untuk penawarannya". Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku bahkan dalam keadaan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mabuk. Baru pertama kali dia mendapati dirinya tak bisa-bisa berkata apa-apa kepada lelaki.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar tak sopan". Baekhyun masih menjaga emosinya agar tak terlihat konyol didepan lelaki ini.

"Bagaimanapun Aku akan membayar waktumu. Terimakasih". Sambil mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan uang 300$ Baekhyun keluar dari sana tanpa sepatah katapun. Dengan kesal Baekhyun menuju parkiran, perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan sekarang menganggu otaknya. Dilihatnya jam yang sekarang menujukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dan karena itu Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.


End file.
